This disclosure relates to impingement cooling for a component of a gas turbine engine.
Typical gas turbine engines include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and to be utilized to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. In addition, static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine rotors to control the flow of the products of combustion.
The turbine rotors carry blades. The blades and the static vanes have airfoils extending from platforms. The blades and vanes are subject to extreme heat, and thus cooling schemes are utilized for each.